Семь смертных грехов
by Kathrige
Summary: Когда я была маленькой, моя мама рассказывала мне о семи смертных грехах. Они всегда были для меня простыми, безобидными словами: зависть, лень жадность, гордыня, гнев, похоть, обжорство. Но когда наступил седьмой год обучения, все изменилось. Эта история о том, как я, Гермиона Грейнджер, успела совершить каждый из семи смертных грехов. Благодаря Драко Малфою.
1. Chapter 1

Когда я была маленькой, моя мама всегда рассказывала мне о семи смертных грехах.

Она учила меня урокам жизни в виде историй. История семи смертных грехов была о семи монстрах, которые мучили девушку до тех пор, пока она от них не отбилась. Это была история о магии, сражениях и победы добра над злом.

Кто знал, что ее история превратится в мою жизнь.

Она давала мне небольшие уроки обо всем: не разговаривай с незнакомцами, всегда говори "пожалуйста" и "спасибо", чисть зубы после ужина. К тому времени, когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, я забыла все ее уроки. Я все-таки поступала правильно, просто не вспоминая, как она учила меня этому.

Но почему-то урок про семь смертных грехов остался со мной навсегда.

Это были просто слова: похоть, обжорство, жадность, лень, гнев, зависть и гордость. Но они представляли собой вещи, которые могли быть настолько разрушительными, что были не просто грехами. Они были смертными грехами.

В своей жизни я пыталась избежать совершения этих грехов. Гордость была моей единственной слабостью. Когда я однажды получила работу с лучшими отметками в классе, мое лицо выражала как раз один из смертных грехов. Я не вижу в этом ничего плохого. Я была горда собой, разве это плохо?

Я думала о семи грехах от случая к случаю. После долгих размышлений я решила, что не такие они уж и страшные. Каждый слишком преувеличен.

Но тогда наступил седьмой год обучения, и все изменилось.

Эта история о том, как я, Гермиона Грейнджер, успела совершить каждый из семи смертных грехов.

И все благодаря Драко Малфою.


	2. Chapter 2

Все началось на платформе 9 и 3/4.

Это лето я провела не в Норе. Мы с семьей уехали в очередной отпуск во Францию. Это была удивительная поездка. Но это означало, что я не видела Гарри и Рона целое лето после школы.

Конечно же, мы общались через письма, но это совсем не то. Я привыкла видеть их каждый день. Воодушевление, которое я испытывала от предстоящей встречи с ними, почти конкурировало с волнением, которое я чувствовала где-то в середине лета.

Письмо из Хогвартса пересекло Ла-Манш и прилетело ко мне в наш отель. Оно было довольно стандартным: новые книги, материалы для зелий, поезд отходит в одиннадцать часов первого сентября. Я получала такое письмо раз в год в течение последних шести лет. И поэтому не ожидала чего-то нового.

Правда, было одно дополнение.

В конверте был новый значок. Вытащив его, я едва поверила своим глазам. Неужели все это реальность?

Это был значок старосты девочек. Я была новой старостой.

Я едва могла сдерживать свою радость. Но ей на смену пришло любопытство. Кто же был вторым старостой? Вариантов лишь несколько. Я очень надеялась, что это Гарри. Его отец был старостой, и, не смотря на его шалости, он был образцовым студентом Хогвартса.

Я не стала сразу говорить об этом Рону и Гарри. Мне хотелось их удивить.

Толкнув свою тележку вперед на платформу и смахнув прядь волос с лица, я осмотрелась, пытаясь найти своих лучший друзей, которые были ими вот уже семь лет. Вздохнула. Они, наверное, еще не прибыли.

\- Гермиона! – сзади меня раздался знакомый голос. Я улыбнулась и обернулась.

\- Привет, Невилл!

Гриффиндорец побежал мне навстречу. Я вздрогнула и несколько раз моргнула.

Если бы не его голос, я бы даже не узнала его.

Он вырос - это единственное слово, которым можно было его описать. Невилл Лонгботтом выглядел действительно отлично. Он подрос на полфута и возмужал. Его темно-коричневые волосы были взъерошены, а глаза блестели.

Я так и застыла на мгновение. Он смущенно улыбнулся.

\- Невилл Лонгботтом, - слегка смеясь, сказала я. – Ты вырос.

\- Ты тоже, - Невилл рассмеялся, и жестом указал на меня.

Это было правдой. Я больше не была неловким, пушистым, черноволосым хоббитом, который шесть лет назад поступил в Хогвартс. Мои волосы уже не были густыми, теперь они были вьющимся. За лето я выросла на несколько сантиметров и хорошо загорела. Несколько веснушек рассыпались по носу. Утренние пробежки вдоль Сены сделали мою фигуру прекрасной.

Я хмыкнула и обняла Невилла. Отпустив, проговорила:

\- Ты уже нашел купе? Мне пора провести встречу старост, но после мы сможем поговорить.

Невилл посмотрел на значок, что был аккуратно прикреплен к моей мантии.

\- Я знал, что ты будешь ею. Наша Гермиона Грейнджер – староста. Представляет Гриффиндор на школьной сцене!

Я улыбнулась. Невиллу всегда удавалось поднять мне настроение.

\- Пошли, - махнула рукой на поезд. – Нужно найти свободное купе.

Мы нашли пустое купе и заняли его, положив там наш багаж. Невилл решил остаться внутри, сказав, что встретил кого-то из наших в коридоре и хочет с ним поговорить.

Я вернулась на платформу. Оставалось пятнадцать минут до отхода поезда. Я бродила по платформе, приветствуя людей и помогая первокурсникам, все время думая о значке старосты, что был прикреплен на моей груди.

Я помогала первокурснику загрузить его багаж в поезд, когда услышала, как кто-то зовет меня.

\- Гермиона!

Я повернулась.

По платформе ко мне бежали Гарри, Рон и Джинни. Все они широко улыбались.

Гарри подрос на несколько сантиметров. Его волосы были в классическом беспорядке. Очки выглядели, как будто были сломаны несколько раз за лето. Он, очевидно, тренировался по квиддичу. Много девушек на платформе поглядывали на него. Гарри, казалось, этого не замечал, держась за руку с Джинни.

Я улыбнулась. Эту пару не все принимали.

Джинни выглядела великолепно. Она была стройна, красива и загорела. Рыжие волосы собраны в высокий хвост. Несколько веснушек рассыпались по носу. Она лучезарно улыбалась.

Рон также подрос этим летом. Он был выше и крепче. Веснушки покрывали все его лицо. Парень выглядел довольно неплохо. На лице играла широкая улыбка.

Они, наконец, подошли ко мне. И... замерли на мгновение.

\- Гермиона? – пораженно спросил Рон.

\- Да? – смущаясь, ответила я. Что это с ними?

Рон, открывший рот от удивления, Гарри, смущенно чесавший затылок и улыбающаяся Джинни.

Я приподняла бровь, не понимая, что с ними происходит.

\- Ты ли это? Гермиона Джин Грейнджер? - улыбнулась Джинни. – Ты стала такой красоткой.

Я подняла другую бровь. Они так странно себя ведут, потому что я… стала привлекательнее?

Гарри посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся.

\- Нам действительно придётся проклинать парней, чтобы они держались от тебя подальше.

Рон прочистил горло.

Я быстро огляделась. Много парней вокруг смотрело на меня с интересом, а девушки прожигали завистливыми взглядами. Я знала, что повзрослела за лето, но неужели Джинни права? Я стала красавицей?

Я выросла на несколько сантиметров, моя грудь стала больше, я загорела, волосы больше не напоминали воронье гнездо. Я была довольно сильна в математике, но все же не могла понять... неужели эти вещи помогли мне перестать казаться в чужих глазах хоббитом и превратиться в привлекательную девушку?

Я посмотрела на них всех, едва не закатив глаза. Они знали меня в течение многих лет. Поэтому должны знать, что я не слишком-то забочусь о своей внешности.

\- Я все та же, Гермиона, ребята. Вы же меня знаете, хлебом не корми - дайте книгу почитать.

И я сразу же была втянута в групповое объятие. Засмеявшись, я отстранилась:

\- Это так здорово снова видеть вас всех.

\- Как провела лето? – спросил Гарри.

\- Удивительно. Французские волшебники потрясающие, - улыбаясь, проговорила я.

Они все в унисон вздохнули.

\- Миона, - заговорил Рон. – Только не говори мне, что ты все лето занималась.

\- Нет. Не все лето, Рон, - хмыкнула я.

Мы все зашли в поезд.

Я провела их в купе, где оставила Невилла. Он был еще там, но уже с новым пассажиром.

\- Луна! – счастливо воскликнула Джинни, обнимая блондинку.

\- Всем привет, - ответила она.

Мы все поочередно обнялись с ней. В самом начале пятого курса, когда Джинни привела ее к нам, мне не понравилась эта странная девушка, но вскоре я полюбила ее. Отряд Дамблдора сблизил нас. Ей удавалось делать потрясающие сглазы.

На мгновение мои мысли вернулись назад, на пятый курс. Я закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как все воспоминания проносятся перед глазами. Я пыталась не думать о пятом курсе. Это как другая эпоха моей жизни. Например, Волан-де-Морт был жив.

После Турнира Трех Волшебников волшебный мир отказывался верить Гарри, когда он говорил, что Волан-де-Морт вернулся. Особенно Фадж не хотел признавать, что самый опасный волшебник в истории всего магического мира вернулся тогда, когда именно он занимает должность Министра. Министерство просто сошло с ума, взяв под контроль Хогвартс и отстранив Дамблдора от должности директора. Его заменили на подлую Амбридж. Нам всем пришлось воевать и мы сформировали Отряд Дамблдора для борьбы с тоталитарным режимом Амбридж.

После Гарри начал получать видения Волан-де-Морта. Снейп учил его окклюменции, которая ни капли не помогла. У Гарри просто не получалось.

В конце года Волан-де-Морт подкинул видение, в котором крестного отца Гарри - Сириуса - пытают в Отделе Тайн. Гарри, не задумываясь, отправился в Министерство вместе со мной, Роном, Джинни, Полумной и Невиллом.

Сириуса не было там. Волан-де-Морт обманул нас. Вместо этого мы наткнулись на ловушку Пожирателей Смерти.

Мы бились. Все было слишком туманно. Я помнила лишь моментами. Борьба с Долоховым. Беллатриса избивает Сириуса. Прибывает Волан-де-Морт. Появление Дамблдора.

Когда появился директор, мы думали, что все закончилось. Дамблдор и Волан-де-Морт сошлись в одном из самых невероятных поединках в истории человечества. Небо сверкало от заклинаний и ослепляло всех вокруг.

В конце концов, Волан-де-Морт победил.

Заклинание угодило Дамблдора и тот, пролетев через весь зал, врезался в стену и упал на землю, не двигаясь.

Это разбудило в Гарри такую ярость, которой никто никогда не видел. Он набросился на Темного Лорда и через несколько минут напряженной борьбы, поверженный Лорд лежал на руках Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Он исчез.

Дамблдор выжил. Он находился в Св. Мунго в течении нескольких недель, где его полностью восстановили.

Гарри снова стал героем волшебного мира. Министерство наконец принесло свои извинения за то, что не верили ему, и Амбридж была немедленно уволена. А все Пожиратели Смерти были отправлены в Азкабан.

Добро победило.

В купе Хогвартс–экспресса я прокрутила это все в голове буквально за пару минут. Я тряхнула головой, избавляясь от страшных мыслей. Мне никогда не нравилось думать об этом.

С тех пор мир вернулся к нормальной жизни. Шестой курс был первым спокойным годом в Хогвартсе. Гриффиндор выиграл почти все кубки. Гарри и Джинни начали встречаться. Снейп был в ужасе, когда Гарри и Рон взяли Зелья для своих выпускных экзаменов.

Я надеялась, седьмой год тоже будет вполне нормальным.

Мерлин, как я была неправа.

\- Как прошло лето, Гарри? – спросила я.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Джинни. Я закатила глаза.

\- Все было хорошо. Мы с Сириусом играли в квиддич, и я почти весь июль и август провел в Норе. Это было потрясающее время.

Да уж, я уверена в этом, Гарри.

После битвы в Отделе Тайн, Сириус, наконец, смог выйти в общество. Петтигрю был пойман после рейда в Малфой-Мэноре. Министерство было вынужденно признать, что они держали в Азкабане не того человека в течении многих лет. Сириус еще раз был объявлен свободным человеком, и Министерство вручило ему изрядную сумму денег в качестве извинения.

Бродяга переехал в красивый особняк на окраине Кембриджа. Гарри сразу же переехал к нему, наконец-то оставив Дурслей. Они не были огорчены его уходом. Да и Гарри не возражал. Он был просто безумно рад избавиться от них.

\- А как насчет тебя, Миона? – спросил он.

\- Во Франции было невероятно. Я только и делала, что читала, загорала и бегала. Я сделала всю свою домашнюю работу, - улыбаясь, сказала я.

\- Я не уверена, что это все, чем ты занималась там, - ухмыльнулась Джинни.

Я еле подавила стон. Черт, Джинни.

\- И что это значит? – глаза Рона полезли на лоб.

\- Ничего, - я попыталась отмахнуться от него. Но Рон не слышал.

\- Нет, тут явно что-то не то.

Я готова была убить Джинни. Это был последний раз, когда я написала письмо.

Во Франции я вела себя, как типичный подросток. Я чувствовала себя как на курорте... как те девушки в маггловских фильмах. Я встретила хорошего француза Жана, и мы встречались какое-то время. Ничего не дошло до самого главного, но и наши отношения с самого начала нельзя было назвать серьезными. Мы по-прежнему переписывались, но уже в качестве друзей.

Но Рона это не волновало.

Любое упоминание меня и парня было, по сути, объявлением войны Рону и всему мужскому полу. Я не понимаю, почему я должна была оправдываться за то, что я с кем-то встречалась? Гарри вот было совершенно все равно.

Джинни сожалеюще посмотрела на меня, видя, как Рон покраснел.

\- Я просто познакомилась с французом, - как можно спокойнее объяснила я.

Убейте меня прямо сейчас.

\- Француз? ТЫ ПОЗНАКОМИЛАСЬ С ФРАНЦУЗОМ?

Я застонала, на этот раз громко.

\- Я не встречаюсь с ним, Рон. Мы просто общались несколько раз.

\- Ох, понятно, почему ты нам не писала все лето, - проворчал он.

\- Успокойся, Рон, - я закатила глаза.

\- Не пытайся отвертеться. У вас что-то было! – он раскрыл рот от возмущения.

\- И что? – я раздраженно посмотрела на него.

\- Что? Но… Он же француз! – взорвался Рон.

\- Так же, как и Флер, но это не мешало тебе пускать на нее слюни, - ответила я.

\- Это другое.

\- Да ну?

\- Я парень! – воскликнул Рон, показывая на грудь. – Ты же девочка! Мужчины могут тобою воспользоваться!

\- И приз в качестве самой эгоистичной свиньи года получает… - пробормотала я себе под нос.

\- Успокойся, Рон. Ни один парень никогда не воспользуется нашей Гермионой. Она ему яйца сразу откусит, - захихикал Гарри.

\- Чертовски верно, - рассмеялась я. Гарри мне подмигнул.

Рон отошел угол и уставился в окно, игнорируя всех нас.

Гарри повернулся ко мне с выражением лица «эй, ну а что мы можем сделать?». Он на секунду замер, а потом удивленно поднял брови.

\- Гермиона? Неужели я вижу значок старосты?

Мое лицо вспыхнуло от гордости, и я кивнула.

\- Да, я новая староста.

Купе тут же взорвалось поздравлениями. Я улыбнулась и попыталась отмахнуться. Но с каждым комплиментом мое эго раздувалось все больше. Моя проклятая гордость.

Неудивительно, что это был мой первый грех.

\- Ты знаешь, кто староста мальчиков? – улыбаясь, спросил Гарри.

Блин.

\- На самом деле, я надеялась, что это будешь ты.

\- После всего того дерьма, что я натворил за эти годы? Ага, непременно, - Гарри покачал головой и рассмеялся.

Я вздохнула, пытаясь скрыть свое разочарование.

\- Кто это тогда может быть?

\- Я думаю, тебе придется это выяснить, - Гарри пожал плечами.

\- Я, наверное, тогда пойду на встречу. Встретимся позже, - я кивнула.

Поднявшись и выйдя из купе, я заметила, что за мной следует Рон.

\- Гермиона, ты не можешь просто так встречаться с незнакомыми парнями!

Я усмехнулась, спокойно идя по коридору поезда.

\- Кто это сказал?

\- Я! – ответил Рон.

\- В чем проблема, Рон? Я сама приняла такое решение, не было никакого давления с его стороны. Все было обоюдно! Жан действительно хороший, и мы все еще друзья.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что он на этом остановится, - нахмурился Рон.

\- Брось, Рон. Это уже не твое дело.

\- Это мое дело, если ты начала спать со всеми случайными французами да еще с тупыми именами!

\- Как интересно, - раздался голос сзади нас.

Я повернулась и застонала.

Перед нами стоял единственный и неповторимый Драко Малфой. Идеально прямая спина и эта чертова ухмылка. Он был одет во все черное, что еще сильнее выделяло его платиновые волосы и серые глаза. Очевидно, очень доволен собой. Если бы я не ненавидела его всем нутром, я бы подумала, что он выглядел довольно привлекательно.

Но это был Малфой.

Он смотрел на меня еще несколько мгновений, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Грейнджер, наша гриффиндорская принцесса, покровительница целомудрия, неужели французу удалось проникнуть в твой тайный сад? Я бы никогда не поверил бы в это.

\- Эй! Отвали, хорек! – жестко сказал Рон.

Малфой сделал шаг вперед и напряженно посмотрел на меня.

\- Я всегда думал, что рыжий неудачник или Поттер доберутся первыми. Черт. Мне кажется, я только что потерял десять галеонов.

\- Да пошел ты, Малфой! – пробормотала я, пытаясь протиснуться мимо него.

Он преградил мне путь.

\- Ладно, скажи мне время и место, принцесса.

Рон начал брызгаться слюной позади меня, когда я обернулась, он был уже ярко-малиновым.

\- Сомневаюсь, что я когда-либо сделаю это, - выплюнула я.

\- Теперь ты будешь видеться со мной гораздо чаще, чем тебе хотелось бы. А ни одна женщина еще не устояла так долго.

\- Зачем мне с тобой видеться, Малфой? – засмеялась я.

Он странно посмотрел на меня, после чего на его лице медленно начала появляться ухмылка. Слизеринец несколько секунд молчал, делая театральную паузу.

\- Разве ты не слышала, Грейнджер? Я - новый староста мальчиков.

И в этот момент мой мир рухнул.


End file.
